Love Letters
by Skellington24
Summary: The new Muggle Studies professor finds a project to combine the muggle-concept of pen pals and building better inter-house relations. She pairs students from different houses as pen pals. It becomes their homework. Harry is sceptical over his Slytherin letter friend. But he finds him rather sweet and comes to like him. Really like him. But who is it? Can he handle the truth?
1. New Professor

This was going to make school a whole lot crappier. I was raised in the muggle world, I didn't need to learn Muggle Studies. I spend time around a toaster every summer, I don't need to learn about its properties in stupid details. And now it's placed in our free time like some kind of club. 'Living Muggle Studies Club'. What a stupid name too. I already live with fucking muggles. The was just more obvious torment from the bitch-toad, Umbridge.

"Okay everybody, I want to ask you all to take a seat." The new professor smiled, "but the twist is, you can't be next to a member of your house on either side. So find somebody with a different colour on their tie and take a seat."

She was certainly bubbly. She reminded me of Professor Trelawney a little by how she looked. Same kind of hippy clothes, but it seemed like she wore them for comfort. She didn't have Trelawney's constant sense of doom and gloom, her cheery personality shone through every word like sunshine in a window. I worried the Slytherin's were going to chew her up and spit her back out. She didn't seem the kind of woman that could handle a classroom, too gentle to command students. And that was gonna get her in loads of stress. The poor woman had no idea. I guess it wasn't just the students Umbridge was tormenting.

"I know the name of this says 'Club', but I think we all figured out that this is just like a subject. Including homework." She smiled at our groans of displeasure. "But I've arranged to have the year's homework to be a special project so it works out to be more fun. Taking inspiration from the Muggle concept of Pen Pals, you will write anonymous letters to another member of the class to try and build a friendship outside your house."

Nobody reacted, too surprised by how happily she said that to verbalise our shock. She launched into a lecture on how important it was to integrate among each other. She had attended Hogwarts in her childhood, and despite her sunny disposition had been placed in Slytherin. Everyone was enraptured in her speech about her time as a Slytherin distrusted by all the other houses, yet not trusted by her own house for not fitting into the mould society had set.

"It isn't commonly acknowledged that most of You-Know-Who's followers came from the Slytherin house, but that fact has sparked the stigma that my house is evil. Yet it's also relevant to consider that people are closest to members of their house. Harry Potter is famously known to have Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger as dear friends, and they remain so close because they share a house. So they share a dormitory, share lessons, eat together, study together. It's easier access to gain followers in your house than attempt to lure in others."

She giggled an apology as she warned that she gets into little rants about human psychology, and prejudice was always a hot topic for her. She explained the ins and outs of the project. Individually, we had to create a pseudonym to go by and place them all in a box to be drawn into pairs randomly. From there, Professor Benylin would create enchanted notebooks that were linked so we could write to each other. Similar to the new email craze, but slightly quicker. The aim of the project was to create a bond with someone without knowing who they were, so there would be no prejudice.

"If you could now write down your alias name on these strips of paper," Benylin waved her wand and paper appeared in front of everyone. "Then I'll collect them for the draw and prepare your books for the end of the class."

Only Hermione picked up her quill. Like me, it seemed nobody else had any idea what to call themselves. I caught Ron's eye and made a confused face, which he just smiled at. He mouthed something, though I only understood 'bit of fun'. So I guessed he wasn't taking it as seriously as we were meant to. I looked back at the little white strip as I picked up my quill. I didn't want to go obvious since this was a shot to make an ally without being Harry Potter, the crazy boy saying Voldemort was back from the dead, but I could be anyone. It was like Professor Benylin said, I could just get to know somebody without prejudice. So I scrawled my first idea down. _GreenLion31_.

The paper flew across the room, placed on a pile from students who had already come up with a name. I was one of the last, but once everyone finished our professor clapped excitedly. She set an activity to group up with friends and discuss what sort of topics we thought would be fun to learn about muggles, since this was taking up our free time, so she could start bewitching. A snigger came from behind me, and I didn't need to look to know it came from Malfoy or one of the other Slytherin's. Whatever she was saying about Slytherin's didn't apply to him what so ever.

"I like the psychology stuff she was talking about, and it might be fun to learn politics or history, or both." Hermione grinned. How she could be so excited about learning was a mystery to me. Especially since she was actually a muggle-born and raised.

We let her go on, none of us wanting to know anything this 'club' would teach us. Ron only wanted to talk about our names, but nobody was willing to own up to theirs. He just laughed, thinking he was hilarious using the pseudonym _GingerNinja69_, which to his credit Seamus enjoyed. His honesty opened up the other boys a little. Dean went with _WestHam06_, for his favourite football team, and Seamus stuck to his Irish roots with _BaileysCoffee_. He'd only had it once at Christmas, but his dad enjoyed having Baileys in his coffee at dinner parties. Neville wouldn't own up, and neither would I. Just in case any of them were my soon-to-be pen pal.

Benylin gestured for us to prepare to leave and a notebook floated off her desk directed over to each of us. It was tied closed by a ribbon, so I assumed something important was written in its pages. Like my fake name, and the fake name of whoever I was about to start talking to. I faked needing the bathroom to take a private look inside, which it seemed the other boys wanted to do as well. The cover was blank, but like an ordinary journal it had _'This book belongs to... GreenLion31'_, but also contained another name. _ClassicGemini_. No numbers, no extra hints to who they were like I had done. No clue if they were a boy or girl. I guess I was wrong, this class will be strangely exciting if it's anything like the homework.


	2. ClassicGemini

Other than that glance, I couldn't bring myself to look in my enchanted notebook. I was telling my friends I was waiting until tonight so I could write to them from my bed for comfort. But I was honestly nervous about doing that as well. The idea of being myself to make a friend without fame was fun, but I was now terrified of actually having to do it. Maybe without my fame, I wouldn't be enough to hold their attention until they got to know me properly. Or maybe I'd be paired with somebody I think is boring or annoying and I can't talk to them. It's worrying that so many things could not work out with them and me.

Ron wasn't taking it seriously at all. He came out of his stall, laughing that he'd already sent a message through to his mysterious pen pal. He hadn't said his name but wrote something stupid about being on a blind date with whoever would answer. Hermione was less than pleased with Ron using the project to pick up a girlfriend. I couldn't be certain whether it was jealousy or her overwhelming need to make us take lessons more seriously. But all her nagging was directed at Ron, so I was kinda happy with the peace. My mind was unsettled enough without her adding to it.

As we said goodnight before bed, she whispered "I don't think you need to worry. Just write as yourself and they'll answer. Relax."

It was comforting that she'd seen through my calm disguise, or maybe she knew something wasn't right because I was quiet for once. I thought that if Neville, of all people, found it in him to write out a message or reply for whoever, then I should as well. I wasn't a shy person, the kind of boy to care about what someone thought of me, but I'd turned myself into that person now. I'd built the idea in my head, so now it felt as important as cutting the right wire of a bomb. And Neville was already writing when I got in the room.

The five of us got comfortable in bed and closed the curtains before lighting our wands. I was rushing through things I could say in my head when I noticed the book was glowing. Well, not the whole book, but that piece of ribbon that's supposed to mark pages or something was shining green. The page it was on had been empty when I last opened my notebook, but now somebody had written in it. Or written in their own copy and sent it to mine.

_My friends were waiting to write in their books, but this project has made me uncharacteristically impatient. So I'm pretending to write notes while Professor Binns drones on about something. I wouldn't be able to focus on what he said anyway, this project has been on my mind since she mentioned it. I'm used to putting up a front, showing the world a stone-cold face to protect what I really think and feel. I want to get the big question out the way, I'm a Slytherin. Crap, that was a joke, but it might not read that way. The big question is if I'm male or female. I'm a boy though. I said about my house because of what Professor Benylin said. I hide what goes on in my head behind being a proper Slytherin because I want to fit in. But I don't have to with you, whoever you are, I can just be me. So, I look forward to hearing from you, ClassicGemini._

It made me chuckle. I wasn't the only person nervous about this project, or the only one using it to be themselves without risk. I did close off when I knew he was serious about being a Slytherin, but Benylin had been right about prejudice keeping houses apart. This guy seemed nice enough. Give him the chance to be a bigoted asshole before just shutting him down for being one. I had to be a big person, like they were being. I needed to wait a moment to think through what I wanted to say. I wanted to make a good first impression.

_I guess I'm like your friends, I've waited until now to even look in this book. I'm sat in bed chuckling at your joke attempt. You should have finished your notes, comedy isn't your game. I will admit, hearing you're a Slytherin did put me off for a moment but I reminded myself of Professor Benylin. When I think Slytherin, I do not think of her, so I should broaden my horizons. I'm in Gryffindor, but also a guy, so that's one thing in common. I hope we can get on because I'm doing this for the same reasons. Everyone has their opinions on me just based on what they've heard. I want someone to just get to know me, no strings attached, before they fall into that loop. And having these lessons every week gives us something we can talk about if we can't think of anything, which helps calm that worry. I hope to hear from you in the morning, or at all tomorrow. No pressure. I'm going to stop writing before I say something else really stupid. GreenLion31._

The pen landed on the floor, sliding down the bed curtains after I threw it away from me. I wanted it away before I wrote anymore and made a bigger fool of myself. My handwriting was already a cause for shame, looking like a 10-year-old wrote it under the script of an adult with really beautiful penmanship. It was really, very well written. I had to admire it. Maybe when the project was over, and we could be friends face-to-face, he could teach me to write better. Looked fancy and curly, sort of feminine. But I'd say that it was too early to say that, he might not see it as a compliment.

The next week became a routine, a spinning circuit of classes of listening to Ron and Hermione talk about their blind pen pals. Ron was flirting with the girl he'd been paired with. Hermione scolded that the other person might be lying, and turn out to be Malfoy or something pretending to be a girl. Hermione had matched with a Ravenclaw, so her discussions were mostly about lessons or fun facts they'd learned outside the classroom. I kept my work on this project a secret from them. I couldn't really be sure why, I guess because I wanted to keep it fresh. We weren't always talking, but we had a catch-up each night before bed. That seemed too intimate to talk to about, it had become my favourite part of the day.

"Okay students, this week we're actually learning something. Apparently, this topic isn't taught in most wizarding schools, which is abhorrent because it's an important health lesson. So today," Professor Benylin winked. "Is sex education."


	3. Studying Like Muggles

The 'club session' lasted 90 minutes, but it felt like even longer. That was an hour and a half of the most awkward speeches and disgusting photos that had ever been shown to me, or was likely to ever be shown to me again.

She started with the biology lesson showing diagrams of what the body parts looked like, and which bits did what. She went through what puberty looked like in girls, all the bleeding and hormone shifts making them easily stressed. Boys shift hormones, voices get deeper and they start wanting to be sexually intimate with people. Even Hermione, who was well known for being all about facts, felt like she wanted our little lesson to be over.

It only got worse. Because she then brought the two parts together, teaching how sex worked and the things it then causes. The pregnancy I could handle, the pictures were okay and after the scary talk Professor Benylin made it sweeter with baby pictures of happy families. Then came the STDs. Things I never want to talk about or see again.

None of us had recovered when we left the room, the puss covered girl bits scared and seared to my eyelids. I couldn't escape the images when I blinked. A group of Slytherins were laughing in front of us as we headed to lunch, a pointless exercise as I couldn't even hope to eat. Crabbe looked back to see us and sneered at me.

"You don't look good, Potter," he glared. "Not so brave now huh?"

Goyle added, "think you can spread lies about fighting You-Know-Who when you can't handle a couple of pictures."

"Can't blame him. All those families pictures must have taken their toll on our saintly little orphan."

I glared down at Malfoy as he smirked, glowing under the attention of his followers. I sneered that losing my parents was better than being raised by filthy Death Eaters. We reached for our wands simultaneously, my friends by my side as his groupies reached into their robes as well.

Then my hand was empty. Half a dozen wands clattered to the floor and rolled into each other. Professor Benylin frowned down at us, dealing punishment to Draco and me as ringleaders projecting bad behaviour. We were to write apology notes to each other, and offer a gift as a symbol of peace for the coming year. Something we thought they'd enjoy, without malice or sarcasm.

"That's so unfair Harry. How come only you get punished?" Ron sulked.

"He isn't. Malfoy is as well, it's better than what Umbridge would have done." She frowned, "I suggest asking your Slytherin pen pal for tips on what to get Malfoy, or Professor Benylin won't be satisfied with your lame apology present."

It bothered me when she said things that made sense. Especially when it was things I didn't want to do. It was a good idea, but I'd need to structure a believable lie to follow through with it and keep my identity secret. And telling ClassicGemini about my fight with someone in his house might broach a topic I wasn't ready for. The Slytherin opinion on Harry Potter and the things I stand for could be the end of our friendship. Only a week and our brief talks meant so much to me already. I don't want to lose the best part of my day.

**I didn't want to have to talk about this so soon, I didn't want to risk causing an issue when everything's been going so well. But now I need a favour. I'm betting you heard about the fight between Malfoy and Potter, and they need to apologise with gifts. Potter knowns my pen pal is a Slytherin, so he wanted to ask if you had any tips on what to get for a genuine apology. Any hints, I know he'd appreciate them.**

I scrawled the message at the dinner table and hid the journal again. I waited until I got to my dorm room. Waited through Ron's blathering and Hermione's lecturing. Waited t get in my bedclothes and into bed. Then I read his reply.

_**Not what I expected if I'm honest. I doubted Potter would take a punishment like that seriously, Malfoy wasn't. But I assume it's Granger's idea, to begin with, he doesn't have the sense to think of a solution like that, but I guess he deserves a little credit for following through with that. So do you. I don't know much about him, I know he's in the best moods after he gets these care packages from home. The rumour mill says money and dark artefacts, but they're chocolates from Honeyduke's. His mother knows he adores them, so she often sends them with her letters. You could try that. But that's the extent of my help, the rest isn't free. I like you, but I am still a Slytherin. **_

His parting words made me chuckle. It was the sort of comment I'd expect from a Slytherin, but with ClassicGemini attitude. But when it was for Malfoy's benefit, I wasn't going to pay any extra. He likes chocolate, I'll just get those. Not like he deserves much more, not for what he said.

**I think chocolates is enough. It was his fault they almost fought, saying a comment like that about his parents. Just the sort of thing a kid with both his parents alive and still together could say as a joke.**

_**I suppose. But are you surprised? Even if he liked Potter he'd say things like that, when you're a Slytherin your reputation means everything. And for his being a Malfoy it means that much more. If his friends were saying shit, it's a necessity for his comment to be wittier and harsher. Otherwise, a mummy's boy like him would be eaten alive in this house. I'm not defending him, so please don't get defensive, but I'm trying to help you understand. Might make your apology letter easier.**_

His words left me rereading them. The concept of Malfoy's reputation meant so little to me that it hadn't crossed my mind. It brought up memories of other times he'd said things to me, just because somebody else had, or even because there were older Slytherins around. It made a sort of sense now Gemini explained. I felt a little embarrassed that he urged me not to be defensive, knowing I would have been towards anyone but him. Why was it different that he was the one saying it?

**Not defensive, I swear. What you're saying does make sense. And I just noticed that ** **this is the first time in a week we've talked like this. It's been long messages once or twice a night, but now we're both just sat up write little replies. I'm not sure about you, but I think I prefer this. And after the help you've supplied me tonight, I can give you a little hand too. I know Malfoy hasn't asked, but I know Harry likes sweet things too, treacle tart is the first thing he reaches for at desert. And I happen to know that he likes flowers, since he's used to gardening during the summer. So there's some information you can use against Malfoy. Gives you an upper hand right? **

_**Wow, yes it does. I'll make sure he pays me well for these facts. Plans like this take a fair bit of Slytherin cunning, you'd have done well in my house. I like talking to you like this as well. It seems more natural, almost like we're talking to each other. But I like talking to you in general. And I'm not embarrassed amitting that, because you're not Slytherin enough to use it against me, and you don't know who I am anyway. We usually talk about those muggle lessons, but I'm leaving that in the past. I was already content with not having a girlfriend, and after seeing those pictures I'm certain I never want one.**_

**That made me laugh, and I trying to be quiet, the other guys are sleeping. Maybe your mind will change one day, if you meet the right girl. I should put this quill down, my hand is cramping and my handwriting gets worse when I'm sleepy. So goodnight.**

_**We wouldn't want that, it's hardly legible as it is now. Have a good sleep, goodnight.**_

I smirked at his snarky judgement of my writing, but given it was true I didn't have a leg to stand on. But I guess the biting sarcasm and attitude are big things I like about him. He doesn't hold back the truth to spare your feelings, he just makes it lightly funny to take the sting off. People keep tiptoeing around me because they think I'm crazy or lying about Voldemort. It's refreshing.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture what I thought he'd look like, but I could only piece together his mouth. Lips pulled up in a smirk, forming sarcastic words and laughing at his own silly jokes. Or my silly jokes. It was a cute smirk, the smile of a smartass. I flushed as my mind couldn't form more of a face or body, just soft pink lips. I was enjoying being anonymous, being free of the pressure from public opinion. But him being anonymous, I didn't want. I wanted to imagine a person on the other end of these journals, not just lips, regardless of how good and kissable my mind made them look.

"Oh, shut up Harry." I flushed. "Wrong direction. Just go to sleep."

And I tried, really tried. But when I drifted off, my mind was back on those lips, and the mystery of who they really belonged to. Not on how they'd feel or anything. Totally not. Man, I need a girlfriend.


	4. Apologies Matter

**Knock! Knock!**

Professor Benylin let me into her office, but Malfoy wasn't there as I'd expected. Instead, she simply placed a large box with a card on her desk and asked for my apology. I handed over the box of chocolates and letter. It wasn't a small box, or just a collection box of chocolates, Hermione wouldn't let me be petty when I was apologising. It was like a hamper, without being in a hamper basket. It was an average-sized box filled with one of each kind of sweets from Honeydukes. ClassicGemini hadn't mentioned a favourite, so I just got everything. My box was bigger than his.

"Mr Malfoy came this morning, if you leave those I send word for him to come to collect them." The professor smiled, "I must ask that you please refrain from fighting again. Thank you."

She looked down to the stack of papers on her desk and I guessed I was dismissed. I picked up my box and left without another word. Looked like I'd tried harder with my gift after all. Malfoy wasn't taking this seriously, and Hermione made me. Where's the fairness there? I should have listened to Ron. Get him a little chocolate bar with a small place card that just said, "Sorry, not sorry". Would have been about what he deserved.

I returned to the dormitory, where my friends waited to see what had been said. They quickly disbanded after I explained he wasn't there. Ron was as pissed as I was over who little effort Malfoy had put into an apology, smaller box and wasn't there.

"Except, perhaps whatever is in the box is expensive. Diamond rings come in the smallest boxes boys." Hermione scolded, "besides the present doesn't matter, it's the note. So read the apology before you judge."

Ron rolled his eyes, letting her words roll off his back as though they didn't matter. Which was typical for him. I ignored the box and reached for the letter. Hermione was right, I didn't care what he'd given me, but whatever was in this envelope was more important. I pulled out a piece of card folded in half, with a beautiful picture on the front. It was a snowy owl, majestic eyes shining and blinking, surrounded by a wreath of flowers. The colours faded to different shades, as though light shone from the middle. It almost seemed like a photo, expect the pencil strokes were visible in places. After I got over the shock, I opened the obviously handmade card:

'Before you assume I bought this, or paid someone to draw that owl, I didn't. I'm attempting to make an effort, as I do with all detentions and assignments. So I bribed your owl into posing for me to draw, so appreciate the card if not the words. I'm sorry. It was not my place, nor appropriate, for me to make that comment about such a sensitive subject. I can only assume you were having a bad day, because it's not the first dead parent joke I've made to you but you didn't react quite so badly any other time. I had my reasons, and we'll leave it there. In the future, I will find a different subject to bully you about, like your abysmal potion skills or hopeless taste in companions. Enjoy the gift, I was told you like flowers. -DRACO MALFOY'

I threw the card to the table and grabbed the box. Ron's gaze followed me, while Hermione plucked the card up to read. I lifted the lid and was hit by a beautiful smell. The colours were soft but bright. Yellow roses, white tulips and others I didn't know. But they were beautiful and smelt divine. Wrapped at the bottom of the box was treacle tart candies. Turns out more went into his apology than I assumed.

"I expected less of an apology. But I suppose this is the best you could expect from Malfoy," Hermione giggled. "Neville! You know flowers, any idea what the bouquet is supposed to mean?"

"I thought roses were to say I love you." Ron grimaced.

He looked passed my shoulder and nodded. The yellow roses meant innocence and friendship, making it ideal to express your genuine emotions if you want to apologize for a mistake. White is always associated with purity and new beginnings, so white tulips are happy flowers that can help you say sorry and make up for the mistake. Lilies are dainty and delicate, much like the relationship between us, with frequent phases of miscommunication because neither of us listens to each other. Ivy adds a dash of dependability and support, the one thing which you need to convey the most when you have messed up. White orchids are the epitome of sincerity and care, just the things you needed to convey to the person whom you have managed to piss off. It's a classic apology bouquet at first-class florists. Which meant expensive.

I bit my lip. So he had put a lot of effort into this. I felt bad for not reciprocating better. Maybe I should ask Gemini to apologise to Malfoy. But how can I pull that off without him knowing it's me? If he doesn't already know, asking for advice might have already screwed me over. This would just have to be something I feel bad about but never bring up. At least I put some effort into it.

I carried the flowers to my room with the card and called for Dobby so he could fetch me a vase to put them in. They smelt so good. I thought of tearing the picture on the front away from the actual letter, but jagged edges would have made it look scruffy. It was a Saturday, so I didn't have anything really important to bother with. I sat back on my bed and looked at my journal. Happily, there was a reply waiting. I needed the distraction.

_**Do you have any idea who funny it looks watching Draco Malfoy complain about something perfect? He keeps saying things about the box. Not the present, the box it came in. Potter did pretty well if Malfoy can't complain. Did you see what Malfoy gave him, he wouldn't let any of us see. It may have cost more, but he has the money to throw around. But it should have been a welcome sight, since he received your suggestions after a little favour.**_

**Yeah, I guess. It was flowers, but only Neville understood what any of them meant. It might have been all the florists' ideas, but the message was sweet. I didn't think flowers actually had meanings and things. But the picture of the card was beautiful. He really captured Hedwig, I can't stop looking at it. Definitely keeping it.**

I finished writing and waited. Rereading my entry, my eyes widened. I threw the journal across the room in my panic. I'm so stupid. That sounds like I would keep the card. I let my guard down and just wrote what I thought, and now he'll know. Unless I struck gold and got someone as stupid as I must be to have written that, he'll know it's me for sure. What do I do?! He replied, the bookmark glowed, but I couldn't look until I could breathe. Until I was calm enough to accept whatever words he wrote to reveal me. My hand stroked the spine as I gave in to the inevitable.

_**I've never really paid attention to Longbottom. But I suppose it's lucky he knew what it meant. I hope they're pretty at least. I can only imagine the picture, Malfoy's the best artist I know, so if he put in that effort Potter should appreciate it. I have a sketch of his, he called it a doodle during History of Magic, but it's really good. Maybe I could show you someday. After this project is done.**_

A relieved sigh stormed out of me before I could catch it. He seemed completely oblivious to my fuck up. He didn't know it was me. Thankfully. I scribbled an agreement and made up an excuse to put down the journal. I didn't want to risk another slip up, not when I'd already dodged a bullet. The excuse became reality when Ron opened the door and asked if I wanted to play wizard's chess. I usually always said no, I'd only lose, but now I needed the distraction.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

**A/N:** Just for the inside scoop as readers and no characters. The next chapter is called 'All Kinds of Revelations'. So the person who commented about Malfoy knowing, Harry's about to find out.


	5. All Kinds of Questions

Our next 'Muggle Club' meeting was on a topic Lavender suggested, which sent shivers over me that were uncontrollable. That girl was impossible to listen to, she just blathered stupidly about stupid things. Any topic she thought of, or most likely her and Patil, was likely to be stupid and bore everyone senseless.

"We are learning about psychology. The question was slightly different, but it stems down to social psychology."

Turns out the question was about prejudice. She told us that many muggles had studied and researched prejudice so they could discover ways to reduce it. In 1979, a couple of guys came up with Social Identity Theory. It comes in three stages: the first is social categorisation, when a person sees themselves as part of a group, no conflict involved. The second is social identification, going from seeing yourself in an in-group to overtly identifying as a member of the in-group. The third and final was a social comparison. The in-group compare themselves with others, the out-group, putting them down to raise their own self-esteem.

"Can anybody think of a real-life example of this?"

Instantly, Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "The house system makes this. Before you're sorted, you want a house. Then you identify with the house once you're put into it. And to get house points you compare your house with the other three. You look at them to fail so you may succeed."

After Hermione started, nobody else wanted to give an example. They understood what it meant, but nobody wanted to be wrong after Hermione had given a correct answer. I got that. She intimidated people.

Then Professor Benylin mentioned Sherif's Realistic Conflict Theory. Something that sounded a lot like school. It was the theory that prejudice stems from the competition for finite resources, based on a study he did with children at summer camp. They were put into two groups and competed in games. It was then that they started to disagree and discriminate. From that point, we go on to how to reduce it.

"SIT teaches us that we can stop prejudice with a single in-group, so in Hermione's example we would be Hogwarts students and not separate houses." Professor Benylin smiled. "And RCT uses superordinate goals. Working towards a common goal so everyone can benefit. Now, tell me how we can apply this to the school."

* * *

_**I think we're doing well at stopping prejudice. Two different groups, working together to build a bridge past the prejudice between our houses. It's like two projects in one. We're learning more from this professor than we've ever learnt from any of the others. They should be taking notes.**_

**It was a really interesting lesson. The first theory from those two guys, that people act like their in-group to identify with them. It reminded me about what you said about Malfoy. His apology to Harry helps me believe that maybe it is in some part to keep his reputation.**

_**Are you alright? I wasn't going to bring it up, it doesn't seem my place, but you seem distant. Since last week, you haven't really spoken to me about anything other than lessons. Fewer jokes and things about you. I want to know more about you, so if something is up, I want to help if I can.**_

His sudden concern made me pause. I hadn't realised I'd been distant. But looking back over the past four days, it was clear he was right. One of two messages a day, and I had stopped sharing with him. Nearly revealing my identity had shaken me, I didn't want to lose my anonymity so soon. But how can I explain that, without him looking back for my slip up?

** I'm sorry. I hadn't realised until you brought it up. Honestly, I'm worried about you knowing who I am. I like how we talk without the pressure of public opinions affecting us. I know you understand, any advice on how to deal? **

**I'm worried too. But I know how much I like learning about you, and I'm excited to show you who I am passed my reputation. Maybe focus on that. We could limit ourselves to one question a day if you like. We can both answer it, and we both learn something without risking our identities. Okay?**

**I like that. Is it too late to start now? Because my head is swimming with the things I want to ask and tell you.**

_**It's midnight. Of course it's too late, we'll start tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to walk proudly in the morning. Goodnight, talk tomorrow.**_

* * *

I ended up being one of the last students rushing into Professor Benylin's classroom. It was our first lesson, the optimum lesson to be late to when I oversleep. Hermione scowled from her seat, a lecture raging behind her eyes. It's not my fault I didn't sleep early, I got caught up in my question. It was my turn again last night, and I wanted to broach the important question. His opinion on muggle-borns. Which I'm excited to share with her, curious of her reaction.

The only spot left was between Neville and a Hufflepuff I didn't know. The professor wasn't in the classroom yet, so I took my chances that sitting there wouldn't be an issue. He smiled as I dropped my bag, but there was a nervous undertone to his eyes. It was a look he usually only had around Snape and McGonagall. I wrote a small note, asking if he was okay. Neville probably wouldn't open up to me, but he definitely wouldn't if someone could hear. I tried not to raise my eyebrows as he scrawled a response underneath it.

_'I've been wondering some things lately. And I don't know who to talk to about any of it. I really like the person I'm talking to in this project. REALLY like. But I know it's a guy. And I'm panicking about if it's weird. Can guys like guys? That's not normal, right? It just another thing that makes me a weirdo and people will make fun of me. I just don't know who to talk to. Ideas?'_

I was too stunned to respond at first, and he slowly shrunk more into his chair before I shook it off. It's never really been something I've given thought to, except when my moron relatives were judging and fake gagging a male couple holding hands. If they disagreed with it, then clearly it was something okay. I tried to write a reassuring response, but it wasn't something I knew anything about. My best suggestion was Benylin, if it was a sensitive subject and you were scared you'd be judged, she was the safest option. And probably the most knowledgeable.

"Thanks, Harry. I'll try to find the nerve to talk to her after the lesson. Professor Sprout won't mind me being a little late, especially if Benylin says-"

"Morning boys and girls!" Our bubbly professor grinned. It seems wrong for her to be a morning person too. "Let's start, shall we? Muggle history can be a pretty big topic."

* * *

She jumped on me as soon as I sat for lunch. "So, what was so important last night that you couldn't sleep?"

I explained the basics of my new routine. Getting ready for bed, discussing my day and how I'm feeling with Gemini, then we get the evening question and try to learn about each other. Last night was my question, I asked what his opinion of muggle-borns was. The rules were that we had to be honest, so I was getting his true thoughts for better or worse.

"And what did he say?"

He made a fair point. Muggle-borns as a whole didn't really bother him. They were wizards, like everyone else, so he liked the nice ones and had a problem with the assholes. He didn't have a sour view of impure blood or any of "that crap" because just having magic made your blood a high quality. Muggle-borns could mess with blood magicks for a reason. He just didn't like how they handled wizarding culture. The Ministry of Magic kept making changes to compensate for their traditions and beliefs to be accepted, but most muggle-borns didn't bother reciprocating. They learned magic, got their education and go back to the muggle world like it wasn't worth it.

"He likes you. He does bully you, as Slytherin's do, but he appreciates that you put the effort in." I smiled, "he's a good guy."

The thought of some Slytherin's being secretly accepting seemed to cheer her up slightly. She promised to keep the idea in the back of her mind when any of them said something. It warmed my heart that I'd been able to offer her some comfort, or Gemini had. I felt weird sharing how great a guy he was with someone else, but it made me proud too. Proud I knew someone good like that. It was weird. And it reminded me of something else weird on the way to Potions.

"I can't tell you who, but I know someone who's caught feelings for their pen pal," I whispered. Her eyes shot to Ron before I remedied her suspicion. "Not Ron. But it is a he, and his pen pal is a he. He was asking about whether two guys could be together."

Her brows furrowed, "I know it's actually pretty common, and not widely accepted by a lot of bigoted people. But it's not a bad thing. But that's all I know really. I accept it, if you were worrying."

Her eyes showed she thought I was being sly about liking Gemini. I tried to reason with her that I obviously wasn't talking about myself, but without dropping Neville in line of fire, I couldn't fully convince her. It was frustrating she wouldn't listen, but there wasn't much else for me to say. She wouldn't believe I wasn't interested in Gemini like that, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind.

Except - maybe it had. I remembered back to when I thought of his lips, thinking they were kissable, even though I knew he was a guy. But then I thought about if I could kiss him. If he was really attractive I would think it through, but actually kissing a boy - maybe not. But if I could, if it came down to wanting to kiss a boy, I think Gemini would be my type. His witty, biting sarcasm that makes me chuckle, his jokes that are so bad they're funny, the views that make me question everything I know about his house. He had to be ugly. It would be cosmically unfair if he was good-looking with a sweet personality like that. Maybe I wouldn't be able to resist him.

"Everyone, silence as you enter my classroom," Snape scowled. "You've had all of the lunch break to gossip and talk nonsense. Time to learn."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to get out. I would blame the broken laptop, but it was mostly the mental breakdown from not taking my meds that sapped away my motivation to finish this chapter. But here it is, and I feel ready to be reasonably organised about publishing the next instalments. Let me know what you think, lots of love for your patience.


	6. Love and Relationships

It had been a day since Neville had written that note. I was giving him time to process whatever Professor Benylin had told him, but I wanted the same advice without asking for it. He was putting himself out there anyway. It was a dick move to take advantage of it, but it was easier. If someone overheard and it spread around Slytherin, if it spread to Gemini and he doesn't feel the same, it would ruin everything. So he purposefully sat with Neville now in History of Magic, the easiest class to pass notes in. His shy friend seemed ready for the question, already writing a note as soon as he had his ink out.

_'Professor Benylin didn't offer much advice, just that it was something not everyone would accept because some people are still small-minded and ignorant. She wants to go through it for the class because I wasn't the first student with questions. Thanks for the support Harry, I'm happy you were here for me.'_

I nodded and smiled at him. It was sometimes obvious Neville felt uncomfortable around me, or Hermione and Ron. Everyone called us the 'Golden Trio', making some friends feel less a part of the group. It wasn't on purpose, and I made mental note to make sure to pay more attention to it. Neville was as much his friend as Hermione and Ron, he just needed to include himself with them a little more.

The days passed in a haze of my mundane lessons and my enlightening conversations with Gemini. But even the latter wasn't enough to distract me from wanting to be in the fateful extracurricular lesson. If anything, talking to Gemini was confusing me even more. I didn't know if I liked the Slytherin in a romantic way, or if that was even something Gemini might be okay with. The lesson would provide me with the means to talk about it with him, without it seeming obvious or weird. And I was getting impatient waiting for it. Me and Neville both.

When Benylin walked in, charms jangling on her wrists and skirts, I was about ready to rush her to start already. But she took her time, slowly introducing the topic of love and relationships, a worthy topic after multiple students had approached her to question things. This was the part I already knew, and I was trying not to show I had any idea what she might be going on about. Poor Neville blushed two seats down from me, not hiding his involvement well. Luckily, nobody paid attention to Neville too much, so it wasn't likely someone noticed.

"Now, the typical relationship is heterosexual. This means it's between a male and a female, however, there is also the possibility for homosexual relationships. These either mean two males or two females. Sexuality is a broader factor, and while I'd love to discuss every variation on love, I'll cover the very basics for everyone. You may not think you fall into these labels, and that is fine. If you want to discuss privately another day, I'm usually free.

"Now heterosexuals, or commonly called 'straight' people, are those with an attraction to the opposite sex. This means men who like women, and vice versa. Because this is the label that the majority of people will fall into, others aren't often discussed. Homosexuals, or commonly called 'gay' people, are those who are attracted to the same sex. Gay is more often considered to mean men who are attracted to men, as people label women attracted to women as lesbians. There are also people who are attracted to both sexes, and they're called bisexuals. Now sexuality is a complex thing to try and put on a spectrum, and there are many more than what I've covered now. But these three are the very basic, the foundation level of most people's understanding.

"I feel it important to note that while I speak honestly, and accepting of all, there are those out there that don't accept sexualities beyond hetero. Within the wizarding community, it is only something people don't talk about. There are equal right and opportunity laws and the majority of people don't look down on others for having different preferences, but it is a subject many don't have a full understanding of. Muggles, on the other hand, aren't often as open. Homophobia, or being discriminatory towards homosexuals, is more common. They also aren't provided as much equality in employment systems or even legally."

The professor paused her lecture, allowing the force of information she'd rattled out to settle over everyone. It gave me comfort to be told that sexuality is different among everyone, so my feelings for Gemini don't make me a freak. Also, knowing wizards were more accepting gave him hope Gemini wouldn't react too badly. I didn't pay attention to any of the rest, my worries resolved by the first half of her lecture. I picked up on words from Ron about fancying his pen pal and from Benylin like 'lovemaking' and immediately tuned everyone out. Instead, I focused on the idea of what to say to Gemini later.

* * *

_ **I want to be honest with you right now Gemini. I kept thinking about you during Muggle Studies club today, thinking about us. I was panicked about what to say to you, and how you'd feel after I told you how I've been thinking about you recently. A friend of mine brought up being interested in whoever he was talking to and it made me think about how interested I was in you. I'd say more, but I worry I'm already making you really uncomfortable. So, am I the only one? Has it ever crossed your mind? It's okay if it hasn't.** _

**Relax love, you're not the only one. Being honest as you right now, I was one of the students who wanted to talk to Professor Benylin about how I'd been feeling. It started as thinking how different you were from the Gryffindors I knew, how your point of views and opinion changed when you considered other ways to think about something. And the way you talk to me, I imagine you as nervous as I am, even now, written in bed and really thinking about what you want to say. I can only imagine how you look, and when I do I realise I don't just think of you as a decent guy or friend. So you can be honest, and say everything you wanted to.**

An uneasy combination of relief and excitement wired my body at his answer. I wasn't expecting a declaration of love or anything close, but having my interest returned made my heart race. It made it seem like endless potential leaked out of his words. I admitted to him how whenever he was sarcastic or witty my mind tried to imagine his mouth shaping the words or smirking like most Slytherins. I never thought to imagine more than his lips, meaning my mind mostly wondered to how soft they would feel if we kissed. He said he'd also thought of what a kiss would feel like between us, or the feel of my hair. He admitted the thought of running his fingers in my hair was really appealing to him.

_ **I just keep thinking you have to be ugly. If you were hot as well as having a perfect personality then it would be so unfair. I think you really would be irresistible to me. Now I'm trapped thinking about your hands, and how they'd feel in my hair. The feeling it's sent through me, I can understand your fixation. It may just have become part of my own. I just can't help feeling annoyed we can't date properly. Until this project is over we can't reveal our real names. Which means I have to wait until then to see who you really are.** _

**I've tried to see a way around it as well Leo, but I'm not sure there is one. I admitted to Benylin that I'd try to tempt you to break the rules and meet me if you had a similar interest. She didn't forbid it, just said she'd rather we waited. Hearing you basically say you want me running my fingers through your hair is all the convincing I need. Nothing needs to be finalised tonight. Honestly, I'm half asleep already. Just tell me what you think.**

_ **This weekend. I'm tired too, so it's probably a good idea to just call it a night. We can really plan tomorrow, but I'm not waiting longer than I have to. This weekend already seems too far away. Think about it, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Gemini.** _

I was exhausted, my mind awake with thoughts of finally putting a person to my mysterious crush. I thought he'd feel the same, and experimentally closed my eyes and dragged my hand through my hair. My breath hitched at the fantasy of his hand in my hair, pulling gently as we kissed. I didn't need to be good a deviation to read the future of my dreams tonight. I laid back, thinking of those lips and hands, making me feel on fire like nothing else ever had as I drifted to sleep. And the heat followed into my dreams.


	7. First Date Finale

It was settled that we'd meet for lunch on Saturday. Gemini wanted it to be somewhat romantic, so we were going to have a picnic in an isolated area of the castle so we could be alone. Initially, he also wanted to handle the food but realised the house-elves wouldn't appreciate being asked to do anything by him so it would have to be my job. It made me laugh that he sounded sulky over having to give up the control over something, and he explained it was because he didn't want to risk something going wrong. Meeting me meant something to him. It made me feel warm to think I meant so much to him, but I knew that. I'd learned how important his grades and studies were to him, and he was risking a poor grade to meet him.

It wasn't until Friday that we settled on a place to have our little picnic, finally calming Gemini's panic. He'd found a secluded little cave near the lake that he thought seemed perfect. They could build a fire if it got cold, were protected from rain, but the large entrance still let in enough natural light they didn't need to use magic to see each other. I let him know the food was sorted and I was picking it up before I went to the cave. Dobby had insisted he handle everything, pulling Winky in to help him. It was good to see her getting a little bit better.

Hermione was very tense as he walked towards the kitchens, "I don't like it. You should just wait, or it'll encourage Ron to do the same."

"You just don't want him to meet her because if she's hot he won't be obsessed with you anymore."

I felt like an ass for saying it, but she huffed and left to have her lunch in the Great Hall. I kept going until I reached the kitchens, finding a cute picnic basket with red ribbons and flowers in Slytherin colours. Dobby was giving me major brownies points on this date. He gushed as he saw me, pleading for attention and panicking it wasn't good enough when I was too stunned to answer. But I was so happy with him I actually hugged him and Winky, thanking them and apologising I didn't have time to talk.

"I'll come by and see you later guys," I grinned as I dashed away with the basket. "I don't want to keep him waiting."

I was the first one there, taking the opportunity to set down the picnic blanket and wondering what to do or say when he finally showed up. My back was to the mouth of the cave, allowing someone to sneak up on me and loop their fingers under my glasses to cover my eyes. The shock only lasted a second before excitement set in and I giggled. I heard a gentle laugh behind me and felt the familiar warmth spread through my chest.

"I knew it was you, Harry. Or I suspected, what with you keeping the owl drawing." I could hear the smirk in his voice before it turned quiet. "Do be mad when you turn around okay? Just give me a chance."

My eyebrows furrowed as his fingers moved. It made me hesitate to turn around, not wanting to disappoint him if I was mad and scared to know who he was. But that was the point of today, whether he knew who I was or not, and it's not like I could leave without turning and seeing him anyway. I took a deep, shaky breath before I turned and looked slightly up to see his face. I couldn't control the shock on my face.

Draco Malfoy stood looking to the side, bottom lip caught between his teeth in obvious tension. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't wrong, but the image before me didn't change. I wasn't mad, I was furious. Nothing about my Gemini matched the boy in front of me, making this either a mistake that meant the real Gemini was still coming, or the last few weeks had been a lie. And I wasn't sure which I thought was worse.

Grey eyes fell on the bunch of flowers poking out the basket, a sweet smile shaping his lips. "You really went all out huh? I'm guessing they're for me, being my house colours. Thank you."

"This is a joke right?" I scowled. "Tell me this is a joke and I haven't been lied to."

"Of course you haven't. I'm sorry if you're disappointed now you know it's me, but don't let that hatred cloud your mind." He frowned, "the point of this was letting us be friends free from our reputations. There hasn't been a moment I've been dishonest with you, and I hope you've been the same. I've let you see the real me, and you have no idea how freeing it is to not wear the mask of my father. I need you to understand that at least."

Was I clouded by my hate for him? It's true we were relying on not knowing each other so we could show sides we hadn't to anyone, so was that really what was happening. Malfoy sat on the corner of the blanket and took the flowers to smell, commenting he felt bad for not having anything to give me in return. The natural daylight shone in his hair and it seemed to glow silver. Having a relaxed smile rather than a vicious glare made him look so much more attractive. So he did have Gemini's perfect personality and was hot. Why was life making it more difficult to swallow this bitter pill? Finally, I sat down.

"Thank you. If I'm allowed to ask, why GreenLion31? I mean, ClassicGemini was a birthday pun, since that's my sign. Pansy had shown me horoscopes and I thought 'Adaptable, outgoing, intelligent, indecisive and nosy' were traits that fit me pretty well."

He laughed at his little joke, and I tried and failed not to smile. "Well, I had a birthday reference too, 31st July and everything. Lion was a Gryffindor thing and my eyes are green. Hermione says they're my best feature."

"They are beautiful."

I blushed and had to look for the joke in Malfoy's eyes. But he looked back with sincerity, leaning forward to plant a little kiss on my cheek. I was frozen as his hand raised to run through my hair, instinctively leaning into the touch. A playful smile stretched across his face as he asked if I wanted to live out my mental fantasy as he blew me a kiss. My blush deepened as I looked down, strangely making me bashful as he chuckled and moved away. It was his laugh that bothered me out of my bashful stupor. I wasn't a shy guy, so why wasn't I taking my fantasy in my own hands as he had?

I pushed forward before my nerves came back but pushed too hard, ending up pushing him onto him back so I was leaning over him before I kissed him quickly. I would have sat up and apologised as I pulled away, but his hand snaked up to run through my hair again and pulled me back. His kiss was deeper than my little peck, but I started tracing his lips with my tongue to deepen it completely. His taste was minty, clearly cleaned just before he came.

"You were hopeful, eh?" I laughed.

"I think it's thoughtful, knowing that this is what you wanted as I did." He smirked, brushing part of my bangs out of my eyes. "How about we start that picnic and make out later? In front of your friends, so redhead goes green."

I laughed with him as I moved to let him sit up, agreeing to the idea for the fun of teasing my best friend. Everything was still up in the air, like where we went from our first date, but I decided to myself it was more fun if we rolled with it. For better or worse, this year was going to be different. And I was excited about the change.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm losing my love of this story, but just leaving it doesn't seem right when I know people want to see an end to this. I know the ending is rushed but it was a happy conclusion and I might revisit to write an epilogue someday. Sorry, but this is it.


	8. Epilogue

_(Neville Longbottom)_

"Eww, I can't believe this. Why me? Of everyone, why did I have to be tricked and screwed over?"

Everyone around him couldn't contain their laughter as they teased Ron. It had been an hour since our project had ended and we were told who everyone was talking to behind their journals. Harry obviously already knew, since he had been public with Draco since their date. It was probably this that ended the project now before Christmas, rather than the 6 months it was originally meant to. Everyone was trying to be understanding. Ron was having the most trouble, but after realising the 'hot chick' pen pal of his that he had started to fancy was actually Goyle pretending to be a girl to prank him, it was fair to see he was now whining that he had the worst deal. I was happy for him, even if I was quiet about it. His crush had worked out, it seemed justice for something good to finally come his way.

"How about you?" Harry had whispered when everyone was distracted with Ron. "Think you'll give it a shot with Blaise?"

I blushed, shaking my head vigorously. I hadn't been lied to, my pen pal had been open about being a male in Slytherin like I had been about being a male in Gryffindor. After thinking I fancied him, the guy had even been honest about like girls. But he did admit he thought a few guys were cute, so might be up for exploring it if I wanted. We weren't as desperate as Harry and Draco, so I didn't know it was Blaise until his name changed in my journal. Which meant mine changed in his. I'd locked the journal in my trunk, despite seeing the bookmark glow. I didn't want to know what he said, so I ignored him in favour of eating with my friends. I didn't have Harry's luck, so it was doomed.

"I'll see you later babes," Goyle snickered on his way out of the Great Hall.

Ron sunk away into a smug-looking Hermione, the table strangely quiet as everyone tried to hold their laughter. It was funny, but nobody was going to willingly let it show. It was one thing to tease Ron, another to let Goyle do it. A pang of sympathy and shame made my appetite vanish. It could have easily been me getting teased beside Ron, and still could be if Blaise decided to make fun of me. I picked up my book bag and fled the table, wanting to hide from the idea and escape to Herbology. I had the lesson with Blaise, but it was easy to avoid him when his friends were there to distract him.

I was walking out to the Greenhouses when I registered the light sound of footsteps behind me. I was too distracted by the fear of ending up like Ron to realise how close they'd gotten until I was being pulled behind a hedge. I spun round in the secluded spot to see Blaise panting being me, clutching his knees. I'd been so stuck in my head I hadn't realised he was running after me, and now I'd gotten myself stuck. Stupid Neville.

"Why are you ignoring?" The boy frowned, "I thought we were friends."

I raised my eyebrow at him, in honest disbelief that he thought me finding out who he was hadn't changed everything. Neither of said a word as Ron and Hermione passed by. She lectured him that she'd told him not to just blindly trust who he was writing to, and just because it worked out for Harry didn't mean everyone was getting a happy ending. Their voices trailed away and asked if he seriously thought I didn't know he was going to tease me like everyone teased Ron.

"Not everyone's getting a happy ending. I already know we aren't, so what's the point? I'm not ignoring you, I'm going back to just not talking to you like before this stupid project."

I kept my eyes down as frowned, working out if there was enough space between Blaise and the hedges for me to slip passed him. It wasn't likely. He stepped closer to me, tipping my head up with a finger under my chin. He smirked, the curve of his lips a magnet he uses on his many admirers. I felt like a deer in the headlight, except it wasn't just fear to hold me in place.

"Who says we don't get a happy ending?" He breathed, the warmth tickling my cheeks. "You're one of the guys I meant when I said there were some cute guys in school. And I thought we were exploring things together. Sounds like a happy ending to me."

Before I could think to say anything on the subject, Blaise's lips were pressed against mine. I felt his tongue on my lower lip and I reflexively parted them. He didn't hesitate to slide his tongue against mine, encouraging groan enticing me to reciprocate. I almost couldn't feel the cold winter breeze, everything feeling warm as my body registered I being pulled into Blaise's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. My bold actions made me blush, it was terribly unlike me.

"So, no more ignoring me?"

I shook my head a little, caught in his trap. We kissed again, losing track of time and almost making us late to class. Professor Sprout didn't seem too upset, knowing my love of her subject would mean I wasn't late on purpose. I saw Harry smiling at me, making me thankful my face was already red from the cold and disguised my embarrassment. I guess we both get a happy ending here.


End file.
